Visits
by Fishing Eagle
Summary: Short drabbles. Ch. 1: Ursa catches a cold and feeling sick and miserable, while Judicator stops by for a visit. EDIT: fixed the display problems.


Ursa moaned in misery as she shuffled towards the kettle to turn it off. It was a dumb idea to forget her jacket last week when she went to work. So much for not catching a cold this fall. At least she had the foresight to call her clients to cancel tomorrow's tattoo appointments. Perhaps she could just work on some art projects at home, there were only some minor adjustments before some of the pieces were ready for print after all.

I'm not as young as I used to be, the woman thought, pulling the fleece blanket tighter around her shoulders as she let the tea steep. So busy in her thoughts, Ursa missed the static pop announcing the entrance of one of her ghostly visitors.

"Ursa." She smiled at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Judicator!" Ursa turned around and hugged him tightly, "It's so good to see you." The ghostly judge dematerialized his armor and swept her into his bony embrace, "And I, you." He rumbled fondly. Judicator noted something was wrong as soon as he made contact with her skin and was about to pull away to get a better look when Ursa stopped him. She leaned into his touch and gave a sigh of relief, "Please don't move. Your hand feels so lovely and cool right now."

"Have you seen a healer yet?" he asked with concern. Ursa closed her eyes, relishing in sensation of his cold hands on her.

"Yes, and before you ask, I've already taken my medicine." She mumbled before finally pulling away and gesturing to the couch. "Come watch a show with me, I'm going to have a quiet night in tonight." Judicator accepted a second mug of green tea before moving to sit on the couch. Ursa joined him shortly after, slowly sipping her cup of tea.

"Since you know magic, can't you just magic this illness away?" she asked.

"It is not that simple, and we do not know how our magic works on the living in this realm in this time. I am not willing to take that risk on you, Ursa." Judicator gently readjusted her blanket that was slowly slipping off her shoulders.

The woman nodded her thanks with a smile, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Remember when Basileus enchanted the muffins you made?" He flatly pointed out.

"Oh… right…" How could she forget about that fiasco, "I thought I was dreaming that night. I can't believe that I somehow managed to dismantle all my doorknobs to put in the muffin box. Took me awhile to put them back on my doors."

Judicator shrugged, "You were 'tripping balls' as you so eloquently put it."

Ursa then laughed, "No wonder Basileus didn't eat any. I have to say, it was pretty funny though, after the fact that is."

He gave her a slightly exasperated look. She patted his shoulder apologetically, still giggling, "I know. I know. Thanks for taking care of me though."

Judicator let her settle against his side and rested his arm around her as they watched a documentary on deep-sea life on the television. While he sometimes questioned himself as to why she didn't mind their touch, he couldn't deny that the warmth of her body and the steady thrum of her soul was a pleasant sensation against his skin as she leaned into him. Small wonder the other two didn't mind the physical contact with her when they're here, though Phariseer would loathe to admit it.

"These deep-sea dragons look similar to the leviathans that pull the Dead Kingdom" he commented.

He felt Ursa shift beside him. She replied, "They are only about a foot or so though." Using her hands emphasizing their small size, "Those leviathans must be huge!"

"At least ten times the size of this building."

Ursa whistled, "That must be quite the sight."

They lapsed into silence again with only the sounds of the documentary continuing on. Nearing the end of the show, Judicator noticed Ursa's body stilled and her head lolled against his side.

"Ursa?" he asked. No response.

"Ursa." He asked again, this time shaking her slightly. Her eyes opened slowly and she let out a yawn, "Sorry Judicator. Didn't mean to fall asleep." Ursa leaned against his side with a cheeky grin, "You're too comfortable, you know?"

"About time you get some rest, she-bear." He replied fondly as he picked the woman up and carried her back to her bed, despite her protests that she could walk.

He was about to get up to leave when her hand grabbed his, "Could you stay with me for a while? If you have time, that is..."

She felt the bed sink as he sat down beside her. Ursa snuggled up against him, "I like it when you're solid." She mumbled, patting his leg. Judicator calmly combed his hand through her hair, chuckling, "You say that to everyone, she-bear."

Ursa furrowed her brows with confusion, relaxing under his touch when she realize that the judge was only teasing.

"Only you." She smiled, nuzzling his side.


End file.
